Pride
by WhovianWhoudini
Summary: Yamanaka Inoka. It was a name that meant different things to different people. To her father, a destiny. To her best friend, a weird name. To her village, a legacy. To herself...pride. The name made her feel proud. Proud of what her family did and of what she will do in the future. Inoka will stop at nothing as she grows into the fate that she was born into.
1. Prologue

_Ash and fire covered the entire field, burnt bodies of shinobi everywhere. The blood had long since evaporated from the heat and the bodies had been burned beyond recognition. In the middle of the burned warzone was a small area of lush green grass covered by dozens of purple primroses with a woman laying in the middle. She had long, silver blonde hair stained red with blood, lilac purple eyes, and pale skin. Her dark purple kimono was torn from the waist up, revealing her bandaged stomach, blood staining and dripping from the bandages to the ground below her. She glanced up, her left hand tightly gripping a blood covered kunai as she hears footsteps crunching towards her._

 _"...what are... what the hell are you doing here?" The woman asks, venom filling her smooth voice. The person crouches down in front of her, smiling innocently. It was a young man with black hair, ringed purple eyes, and tan skin. He wore a black kimono with a dark red obi wrapped around his waist._

 _"Now, now. No need to get angry," The man states cheerfully. The woman growls in anger as the man looks around at all of the damage around him._

 _"It's such a shame that you're a hero who can cause so much damage. I would have loved you on my side," The man says, making the woman glare up at him before crying in pain when he presses a foot on her stomach._

 _"Where is it?" The man asks darkly, his innocent smile gone.The woman lets out a breathless laugh, making the man growl before he takes out a kunai and slams it into the woman's chest, almost stabbing her heart. The woman bites her bottom lip, stopping herself from screaming._

 _"I'm going to find it eventually without your help, Yamanaka Inoka. I'll spare your life if you tell me though," The man says, the woman, Inoka, coughing up blood. She struggles to breathe as she gives the man a smirk._

 _"You... you will never find it Uchiha Tatsunori. I hope you burn in hell for eternity trying to find it," Inoka says, making the man roar in anger as he slams his foot onto her head, a loud crack following after. The lush patch slowly shrivels up and dies as the silver blonde stares lifelessly at the grey sky. Tatsunori walks off as snow starts to fall_ _. A faint purple aura surrounds Inoka before disappearing into the ground._

 _As the snow continues, a small purple primrose sprouts out of the ground next to a clan house, smaller houses surrounding the clan house._

 _ **Twenty Years Later**_

30 year old Yamanaka Inoichi stared out of the window, observing the purple wild primroses growing on the side of his house. The snow was falling in gentle waves in the silence. The pained screams of his wife, Yamanaka Akina, were muffled by the closed door. Inoichi glanced at the door when the screams stopped. He breathes a sigh of relief when he hears two babies crying. The door opens to reveal Yamanaka Inohi, Inoichi's mother.

"You may come in now, son," Inoshi says as she lets the anxious Jonin inside. Inoichi sighs in relief as he walks towards Akina. The exhausted woman was holding two bundles. She glances up when Inoichi sits at the side of the bed and gives him a tired but happy smile.

"Our daughters are beautiful, are they not?" Akina asks, making Inoichi chuckle as he gently takes one of the babies out of her hands.

"Yes. They'll become beautiful women. What should we name them?" Inoichi says, making Akina laugh. The baby in his hands calms down from it's crying and opens her eyes, staring up at Inoichi with lilac purple eyes. He stares back with wide eyes. He glances up at the window, seeing a dead bush before he stares back down at one of his daughters.

"This one will be named Ino. She has your eyes," Akina says as holds the small hand of the baby in her arms. Inoichi snaps out of his trance, trying not to cry as he looks up at his wife.

"Inoka. This one will be named Yamanaka Inoka," Inoichi says as he stares back out of the window, at the dead bush where the purple primroses were once located as the snow fell in a sorrowful yet happy dance.

"Who is the oldest Inoshi-chan?" Akina asks the old woman. Inoshi smiles as she puts a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Inoka by two minutes. We haven't had twins in decades but it is clan tradition for the eldest to be a part of the Ino-Shika-Cho," Inoshi says, making Akina frown slightly as she stares down at Ino.

"Don't worry, Ino-chan, I'll make sure you have the best team!" Akina exclaims as she pokes Ino's nose. The woman yawns as she blinks back exhaustion.

"Sleep, daughter-in-law. I'll take care of my granddaughters," The old woman says as she takes Ino out of the exhausted woman's hold. Akina gives her a grateful smile before falling asleep almost immediately. Inoshi's smile dropped as she glanced at Inoka.

"Why did you name her Inoka? That name is reserved for the next-"

"The primrose bush outside died right as Inoka was born. She has _her_ eye color too. Inoka is the one," Inoichi says, making Inoshi glance up at the window, staring at the dead primrose bush. Inoshi sighs as she looks back down at Inoka, Ino sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"The 4th Hokage must know of this development. So should the Third since he knows of the Legacy," Inoshi says as she places Ino in the crib near the bed. She walks up to her son and gently takes Inoka out of his hands before placing her in a separate cradle.

"But, we can do all that in the morning. Go to bed. I'll watch over the children and your wife," Inoshi says as she pats Inoichi's shoulder. Inoichi sighs in defeat as ge stands up and walks out of the room, rowards his and Akina's bedroom. Inoshi sighs as she stares down at the barely awake Inoka.

"You have such a dangerous path in front of you, my Primrose. You will have to grow quicker than your sister, but you will blossom into a beautiful and deadly woman, ready to protect this village. Do not fail _her_ ," Inoshi whispers quietly before leaning down and kissing Inoka's forehead.

Inoshi leaves the room, not noticing as a small ice primrose appears on the window sill.

\--

 _ **Hey! Hope you like the new story! Canon Divergence! Minato and Kushina are alive! So is Rin and Obito! The Uchiha Massacre still happened but some people survived. A bunch of other stuff happens too.**_

 _ **Bai!**_


	2. Ino-Shika-Cho

_**Thirteen Years Later**_

"Inoka! Ino-chan! It's noon! Wake up!" Akina yells from downstairs. Inoka groans in annoyance as turns her body, accidentally falling off her bed. She yelps in surprise as she hits the floor and sighs in annoyance when she hears her twin sister laughing at her.

"Oh, shut up. At least I wasn't looking where I was laying down," Inoka snaps at Ino, making the younger twin blush in embarrassment.

"I was daydreaming!" Ino exclaims, defending herself as Inoka laughs at Ino's blushing face.

"Sure, sure. You totally weren't thinking about Naruto and Sasuke," The older twin says as she stands up from the ground. Ino blushes even brighter as Inoka ruffles her sun blonde hair. Inoka walks over to her side of the closet and takes out her shinobi uniform and starts undressing.

"Are you excited for team placements today? I hope I'm on a team Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun," Ino says with a dreamy voice, making Inoka roll her eyes as she puts on a black, fishnet, long sleeved undershirt with thumbholes, an icy blue, sleeveless shirt, black fishnet leggings, a black, high waisted skirt that went over her shirt, and black shinobi boots. Inoka looks down at the icy blue Hitai-ate with happiness before she ties it around her forehead. She walks over to their shared dresser and grabs a black hair tie and ties her silver blonde hair up into a high ponytail, her hair barely above her ankles now.

"See you downstairs!" Inoka exclaims as she pulls back her long bangs to rest behind her ear with a bobbypin while walking out of their shared bedroom. She runs down the stairs and into the kitchen, giving her half awake father a kiss on the cheek as she sits down next to him. Inoichi hums in greeting as he takes a sip of his coffee while reading the papers in front of him.

"Where's Ino-chan?" Akina asks as she sets a plate of food in front of her oldest daughter. Inoka smiles brightly in thanks before diving into her food.

"Imouto is still getting ready. I think she wants to try and impress Naruto and Sasuke again," Inoka says before she takes a sip of her milk.

"You look beautiful in that outfit. Oh, when you get home, I have a surprise for both you and Ino," Inoichi says as he looks up from his papers. Inoka blushes at the compliment as she leans forward, a bright smile on her face.

"What's the surprise?" Inoka asks as Ino rushes down the stairs, kissing Inoichi on the cheek.

"What surprise?" Ino asks, making Inoka smile brightly as Akina puts down breakfast in front of Ino.

"When we get home today, Papa says he has a surprise for both of us!" Inoka exclaims, making Ino gasp in surprise. Inoichi chuckles as he looks back down at his papers.

"After your Jonin leader dismisses your team. I'm already in enough trouble with what Inoka did with Shikamaru two weeks ago," Inoichi says, making Ino laugh while Inoka blushes slightly in embarrassment. Inoka and Shikamaru had decided to camp out in the Nara Forest for three days without telling anyone. When they came back to civilization, Nara Yoshino punched both kids on the head, yelling at them while sobbing with Nara Shikaku, Inoichi, Akina, and Inoshi glaring at them from behind. Inoka spent a whole week tending to Inoshi's garden and the Nara deer with Shikamaru.

"It's Billboard Brow!" Ino exclaims as she looks at the window, noticing Haruno Sakura, one of the newly graduated Civilian Shinobi. Ino eats another bite of her food before running out the door, yelling goodbye to her family. Inoka sighs while facepalming at her younger twin.

"Bye Papa, Mama. I have to go make sure Ino doesn't start a fist fight with the other fangirls," Inoka says as she grabs her last piece of bacon and walks out of the house. It was about time she left for school anyway.

"Inoka! Wait up!" Someone shouts from behind the silver blonde. Inoka turns slightly as she stops walking, waiting for her best friends, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru, to catch up. When they do, Inoka starts walking again, her hands behind her back.

"Where's Ino?" Chouji asks as he stuffs his face with chips. Inoka sighs as she thinks about Ino and Sakura's rivalry.

"Sakura walked past and Ino saw her. They're probably racing each other," Inoka says, making Shikamaru nod in agreement.

"Your new outfit looks nice, Inoka," Shikamaru says as he puts his arms behind his head and stretches. Chouji looks at Inoka, noticing the change of clothes and nods in agreement. Inoka blushes at the attention as she messes with the fishnet sleeves.

"Thanks Cho, Shika. Oh! Papa said he had a surprise for me and Ino after our Jonin leaders dismiss us. Are your fathers doing the same?" Inoka asks as she starts walking backwards so she could face her friends. Chouji nods as he eats more chips.

"Yeah. Ugh, how troublesome. I just wanted to sleep," Shikamaru says, making Inoka roll her eyes.

"I wonder which Sarutobi will be our Sensei? I think it might be Asuma-san," The silver blonde says as she turns back around when the trio reaches the Academy entrance. Shikamaru hums in acknowledgement as they make their way to their classroom. The three new Genin already know they are the next Ino-Shika-Cho formation. The three of them are the eldest children in their families and the heirs of their clans.

"Hi Shikamaru! Hi Chouji!" Ino yells from her seat before she starts talking with the girl next to her. Inoka playfully rolls her eyes as she walks to her seat next to Hyuga Hinata.

"Hey Hina-chan. I'm glad to see that you passed the exam!" Inoka greets her shy friend. Hinata blushes as she quietly greets the cheerful blonde back.

"H-hi Inoka-chan. I-I'm happy t-that you passed as w-well," Hinata stutters as she gives Inoka a small smile.

"We still doing yoga together on Fridays?" Inoka asks Hinata as Iruka comes in.

"Yes," Hinata whispers back as the class settles down, finally noticing Iruka. Iruka smiles as he looks down at the clipboard in his hands.

"Before I start assigning teams, I'd like to say that I am proud of each and every one of you. I hope you all grow into amazing shinobi," Iruka says before looking down at the clipboard and naming off the teams. Inoka turns her head and gives Shikamaru and Chouji a knowing smile.

"Team Seven is Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Yamanaka Ino," Iruka says, making most of the girls in the room yell in protest while Ino just smiles brightly. Iruka ignores the yelling as he goes back to naming teams.

"Team Eight is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata. Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Inoka," The Chunin says, making Inoka tilt her head in curiosity.

 _"Is he talking about Team Gai? Team Nine is his team,"_ Inoka thinks to herself before a hand waves in front of her. She jumps in surprise, blinking back her thoughts as she looks up at who was doing that. It was Shikamaru.

"Come on, Iruka-Sensei dismissed us for lunch," Shikamaru says, making Inoka blush in embarrassment as she quickly follows her best friends.

"What were you thinking about?" Chouji asks as he eats from his new bag of chips. Inoka smiles softly when Chouji offered her a chip.

"Thanks Cho. I'm just thinking about Team Nine. Iruka-Sensei said it was still in circulation, which meant that they haven't reached Chunin yet. I think Team Nine is Team Gai because Gai-san had skipped last years Chunin Exams so they could train more," Inoka thinks out loud as she eats the chip Chouji gave her.

"Ugh, how troublesome. Chunin Exams are this year too. We'll have to fight them," Shikamaru says, making the silver blonde roll her eyes as she links her arms with the two boys. She gives them both a bright smile as she starts leading them further into the village.

"There's this new tea shop down the road. It's nice and quiet with amazing food," Inoka says as continues walking, not bothered by Chouji walking a little faster or the sudden happiness on Shikamaru's face. Inoka looks back at Shikamaru and gives him a soft smile as she links their hands together.

"It has a perfect view of the clouds on the roof too," The silver blonde states, making Shikamaru roll his eyes as a small smile grows on his face.

"Liar. Any place is a good place to look at the clouds," Shikamaru says, making Inoka giggle as she turns back, leading her friends to the tea shop.

"This place is my secluded area to gaze at the clouds. It's special," Inoka says quietly with a soft smile on her face. This was a good day.

\--

 _ **Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! Next chapter will be introductions and the teamwork test! Even though we only see Team Seven doing the Bell Test, I assume every team has to do some sort of test that challenges the Genin's teamwork.**_

 _ **Hope you like the story so far! Bai!**_


End file.
